Think of your own title
RULE VIOLATION! Story The story takes place in a somewhat different version of 1991, in the real world. A massive economic downturn and stock market crash occurs one day, but it appears that things are safe once a company is able to buy off excess shares. This company is the Pencil Corporation, a company dedicated to processing and developing pencils. While they saved the World Economy, they are somewhat ruthless in enforcing world-wide use of pencils. The general public is too focused on Operation Desert Storm to worry about the Pencil Corporation. Out of the shadows emerges a terrorist group, "A World With No Pencils". The group launches an operation, attacking the Pencil Corporation's headquarters in Columbia Maryland. Although defeated in battle, the terrorists have flooded and destroyed much of the town, and have retreated to barricade themselves in a local high school. A third group is also attempting to deal with the ongoing violence. The local Police and the US government. The government is unable to handle the situation, because most of the National Guard is deployed in Saudi Arabia. The police can do little but try to guide civilians out of the violence. The government searches various files, and determines that a local youth is the person who they feel would make the best descision to deal with the crisis. President Bush soon mails off a cheap letter on a half-used sheet of paper to the youth, hoping that he'll somehow be the one to deal with the situation. That youth is you. Characters The Protagonist A young man with no default name. Determines the best course of action to solve the current problems. A blank shell of a character, his true personality is determined by the player of the game The Police The Commisioner The head of the local police force. The Protagonist's first goal is to meet up with him. Captain Bosch Second in command of the police. Collects information about the terrorists. Named after a character from the movie "CHUD". Captain Murphy Third in the command of the police. Complains about the small size of his office, oblivious to the fact that it's the same size as all of the others. Collects info on the Pencil Corporation. Also named after a character from the movie "CHUD". PJ Police Officer in charge of maintaining the supply shed. Is selling off explosives on the black market. The Greeks A group of three Lebanese Maronites who are pretending to be Greeks. Run a Greek Deli inside of the Police Station (The cafeteria staff was laid off). Huge fans of the 1989 movie, "Driving Ms. Daisy". Officer Chuck A Police Officer who's job is to guard the door and greet any visitors. Officer Dobbs A Police Officer who obssesses over a piece of chicken shaped like Austria. Police Officers and Rent-a-Cops Two groups of men who all wear similar uniforms. Only differ because some Rent-a-Cops were hired by the terrorists. Ranger Brad, Nick, Jeff, and Rick Forest rangers who are out of work due to the lack of forests. The Pencil Corporation Yoshio Pencil Corporation's CEO. Claims to be a "good man" and has records in the Stock Market that show this. Where the records are, however, is a different matter. Colonel Makube Head of the military forces for the Pencil Corporation. He's a good strategist, but he has a habit of saying his plans to the wrong people. The Lackey's A massive supply of disposable henchmen. Come in all shapes, heights, widths, and sizes. They all have a high resemblance to Team Rocket from the Pokemon series... Terrorists The Leader An unseen swarthy foriegner who manages the terrorist group from overseas. This causes commnunication difficulties, and his underlings frequently misunderstand his orders. Has somehow obtained a nuclear weapon. The Libyans The main source of funding for the terrorists is from Muammar al-Qaddafhi from Libya. He sent a nuclear weapon and several of his special forces troops to assist the terrorist group, but they're hopelessly lost. Terrorists A massive supply of disposable henchmen. Come in all shapes, heights, widths, and sizes. They are quite lazy and incompetent, and prefer arguing about Macaulay Culkin's future career than actually fighting somewhere. Somewhat unpopular with the High School students because of their occupation of the school. Civilians The Boss A man who runs a small office in the Stock Market. Frequently abuses and overworks his employees, but the pay is good. Gameboy Addicts A small gang of high school kids who are addicted to the Game Boy game, "Tetris". Hang out in the Greek Deli and the High School, playing their Game Boys. Devon An overweight high school student who has no understanding of the dress code. Mike and Jerid Two students who are planning an escape from the high school using a rope of dental floss. Mark + his Girl Two high school students in a relationship. The girl is a Sim City addict, while Mark is mystified by a Usenet post descibing something called the "World Wide Web" Jee A young conspiracy theorist who believes that one of his teachers is a vampire. Sung A homeless man who lives in the sewers. Dislikes the fact that the town mall sunk into the sewers. And the rest A large assortment of generic NPCs. Locations The entire game is located in the town of Columbia, Maryland (A real place!). The in-game town is nothing like the real one, however. It seems to be early 1991, but theres no specific date. There are various locations where the player can occupy himself. Police Station The Police hang out here, and their cafeteria was recently replaced with a Greek deli. The Stock Market The main area of operations for the Pencil Corporation. A few merchants work here, and it's one of the places where the player can get a job. Pencil Corporation Headquarters A small building where Yoshio happens to reside. Not much actually happens at the high levels of the corporation. The Mall The mall sunk into the sewers during the flooding of the town. Despite the massive damage it took, it's been rebuilt painstakingly, and the stench has been covered up by thousands of potted plants. Neutral Zone A small National Guard detachment was sent here, to try and prevent an attack by either side on the High School or the Mall. So far, the peace is holding, but both sides are making a buildup near the neutral area... High School Named Long Reach, after a real high school in Columbia. Picked only because it seems to have a good geographic location; designed completely without reference material. The author of the game knows absolutely nothing about the actual place. Dairy Queen There happens to be one of these places in a residential zone. There isn't actually a Dairy Queen in Columbia, MD. Giant Foods Located right by the Dairy Queen. Based off a real chain of Supermarkets in MD. Paint Store A store that sells cans of paint. Virtually uselss. Pizza Place Sells Pizzas and Krazy Bread. The Meat Lovers Pizza is well liked. Houses Just like in Pokemon, the player is allowed to enter the home of nearly all of the town's residents for no reason. Somehow, no one seems to care that a complete stranger has entered their house. Gameplay The game is different than many RPG Maker games, as this game has no actual battles. The game is more of a life simulator. The player controls the Protagonist as he wanders around town. The player's only goal is to get enough money to buy explosives from PJ, and to detonate the explosives in the HQ of at least one group. However, the game's other goal is to interact with the various NPCs around town. By changing various things around town, the player may directly or indirectly influence the lives of many characters. There is a variety of possible endings, because of how the player influences the people he encounters. Graphics The game uses sprites and tilesets from the older games in the Pokemon series. Many of these were obtained from various people, but some where custom made. Music Mostly obtained from Midisaka, at this site, http://www.saturn.dti.ne.jp/~midi/original.htm. Other songs came from the games, Maniac Mansion and Megaman X. Reception Not much. Yet.... Title and release information None released yet External links Official site: http://www.freewebs.com/skcrpgprojects/ (Under Construction] Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003)